


辣

by liziliziye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziliziye/pseuds/liziliziye
Summary: 陌生人ｘ舞男ＪＵＮ纯肉不喜勿入✖
Kudos: 3





	辣

**Author's Note:**

> 陌生人ｘ舞男ＪＵＮ
> 
> 纯肉
> 
> 不喜勿入✖

嘈雜的音樂  
躁動的鼓點  
昏暗的藍紫色霓虹燈光  
帶著一種淫靡的調調

此刻舞台上性感的人兒正真空上身，只穿著一件無袖皮外套配上超短皮褲扭著腰跳著充滿性暗示的舞蹈

躁動的人們不安好心的瞇著眼看著台上曲線姣好的舞男，時不時還能聽見幾聲口哨聲

下台後許多按捺不住慾望的人們尾隨著把他們勾的亂七八糟的罪魁禍首

而男孩也只是假裝沒看見，走到某間房門前才開口  
“我叫JUN，一晚25000，可以就進來”

語畢，一名壯漢從房內出來道  
“交錢才能進去，沒現金的簽本票”

高昂的價格讓許多人退卻，最後進房的僅剩三名

入房後男孩把上身的背心脫掉，拿起桌上的三角雞尾酒杯  
甜美的笑道  
“今晚要用哥哥們的精液填滿杯子唷♥️”

一旁的男人們終於受不了  
上前把JUN撲倒在床上粗暴的扒開他的皮褲

裡頭什麼都沒穿。

布料上還殘留些亮晶晶的粘液，是方才跳舞太激烈，粗糙的布料摩擦嬌嫩的後穴和性器分泌出的

“哈，今天真他娘的撿到寶了，看看這逼真騷”

接著是幾聲金屬扣解開的聲音

“這他媽都不用幫這騷貨潤滑了吧，自己的水都多到湧出來了”

JUN拿著杯子跪在床上搖著屁股喊道  
“啊哥哥們快點，人家好想要了”

“寶貝乖別急哈，哥哥馬上來滿足你”

一名禿頂的中年男子性急的爬上床  
掏出自己的那根直直捅進了流水的後穴  
“啊啊好爽，哥哥的雞巴好大要頂穿了嗯哈啊”  
隨後面帶油光的胖子把自己的下身塞進文俊輝嘴裡

而滿臉鬍茬的男子要求他一手撐著床另一支手替自己擼

文俊輝塌著腰高仰著頭翹著屁股，後面的人每頂一下文俊輝就被前面的雞巴深一次喉，他柔順的短髮被情不自禁的對方揪起，紅潤的小嘴被撐的大大的吃力的含住對方的硬挺，靈巧的舌也不忘舔弄龜頭和馬眼

纖細的腰肢被肥厚的大手緊緊捆住，一下一下的控制豐腴的臀吃進整根雞巴，而滿面鬍渣的男子則伸手粗魯的拉扯胸前並不小巧的兩顆乳粒，文俊輝爽的眼角含淚卻因嘴裡塞滿雞巴只能發出哼哼嗯嗯的鼻音

突然，嘴裡的雞巴射了，文俊輝把嘴裡的精液全數吐進高腳杯裡眼眶紅紅的說  
“哥哥好壞，不是說好要射杯子裡的嗎”

“寶寶乖乖別哭了哈都聽你的”

不久，後穴的雞巴也準備射了，文俊輝便轉個方向幫他口出來，後穴的位置則換給了鬍渣男，沒想到他居然把舌頭伸進穴裡舔弄

文俊輝爽的四肢癱軟雙目上翻  
鼻腔裡的嗯嗯啊啊比剛才激烈許多

隨後，鬍渣男也忍不住肏進柔軟的穴道  
“操，真他媽會吸”

嘴裡的雞巴終於射了，這次有好好的射進杯裡

於是兩個男人便叼著菸坐在床旁看著文俊輝被操的大聲浪叫

鬍渣男的腰打樁似的不知休止的聳動，文俊輝爽的舌頭不自覺地向外伸，黏膩的呻吟伴著肉體撞擊的啪啪聲  
“哼啊啊騷穴要被操壞了嗯嗯好舒服用力幹我啊啊啊”  
“嗯嗯嗯頂到騷點了哥哥好會插肏死人家吧”  
“要去了吹了吹了哼啊啊啊啊”

整間房裡迴盪著噗哧噗哧的水聲和男人們粗重的呼吸聲  
還有文俊輝的淫叫

滾燙的肉棒不斷捅入流著淫液的小穴

“寶寶，我受不了了”  
鬍渣男把肉棒從穴裡抽出，將精液全數射進三角杯裡

杯中的精液已裝了七八分滿，原本應盛滿酒的三角杯如今卻盛滿了淫液

只見JUN翹起腳拿起酒杯晃了晃  
張開嘴將一半的淫液倒入嘴裡，剩餘的灑在身上，灑在兩粒奶珠上，最後翻過身來用左手兩支指頭撐開菊穴，右手把剩餘的淫液倒在穴口，奶頭上沾著白濁，色氣的看向床邊抽菸的兩個男人

“哥哥們還要不要呀，這次可以射進來哦♥️”


End file.
